


From A Certain Child's Point of View:  Snowflake Snack

by Lailuva



Series: From The Child's Point of View [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cute silly fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: It's cold outside and there's all this pretty white fluff around.  He just wants to look...
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: From The Child's Point of View [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592260
Comments: 41
Kudos: 222





	From A Certain Child's Point of View:  Snowflake Snack

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the [little Lego short](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-f9DsxyEBM) this is based on, you should, it's absolutely adorable.

He’s warm and cozy, asleep on Dad’s chest, but the ship is feeling cold and colder. It wasn’t this cold when they landed. What’s going on?

He opens his eyes. White things are falling on the ship! When they landed yesterday the sky was blue but now it’s white and pretty white sparkles are falling from the sky! He has to see them. He has to see them right now!

Dad is still asleep and doesn’t move, even when he pushes Dad’s arm aside so he can get down. Dad doesn’t like to be woken up so he just hops down off of Dad’s lap instead of patting the helmet and trying to get him to come with. Besides, Dad may say no, he can’t go look at the white sparkles. Dad can’t say no if he’s still asleep.

Dad always tells him not to climb down the ladder himself, but he can so he does, all the way to the back of the ship. He knows the ramp opens; he has seen Dad push the button. He can do it too, and he doesn’t even have to touch it.

He looks back. Dad is still asleep. Dad does not like it when Dad wakes up and he’s gone… 

But he won’t be gone long and he won’t go far. He just wants to see the pretty white sparkly things, that’s all. He will go look and then come right back.

He concentrates on the door, hard.  _ Open, _ he tells it,  _ open! _ And it does. Now there is nothing between him and the white sky and the white sparkles and more and more white things everywhere!

He runs out into the white. It’s cold, cold and sparkly and soft and  _ wonderful! _ It goes crunch crunch under his feet and soft white flakes land on his head! He looks up and they are dancing everywhere, like the sparkles from Dad’s rifle when he makes people disappear-Gone, but white and soft, not gold and hot. They are like tiny little stars floating through the sky. They’re so pretty, and now he can see that they are all over the ground too - the whole ground is covered in them, so much he can’t see any dirt or grass below. What is this stuff, anyway?

He tries to remember. There was another planet like this, where they didn’t go outside, just looked out the window. Snow, Dad had called it. This is snow!

He wants to taste it, so he opens his mouth and a white flake lands on his tongue. It’s so cold, almost like cold water! But the flakes are so so small and hard to catch. What if he had lots of flakes? Maybe lots all together like they are on the ground? He can do that!

He concentrates and he makes the flakes in the sky stick together. He pulls them all together, turning them into a big big clump just like the piles on the ground. And when he opens his eyes, there it is - a big huge ball of snow! It’s so huge and perfect and wonderful and he can’t wait to show Dad and -

\- And it drops right on him!

It’s too much and too heavy. He tries to wiggle but can’t get out.  _ DAD! _

He doesn’t have to wait very long. Dad always comes when he’s in trouble, and soon two hands are grabbing him and pulling him out, putting him on top of the snow.  _ Look, Dad! It’s snowing! _ he says. _ Look at the snow pile I made! _

He can’t see it, but he knows when Dad is smiling. Dad scoops up some of his snow, packing it in his hands into a little ball and handing it to him. It’s just the right size and he can hold it in his hands.

Dad lets him keep it as Dad scoops him up and starts to carry him back inside the ship. It’s cold and wonderful but there’s only one. Doesn’t Dad need a snowball too? And Dad didn’t get to play in the snow. He didn’t really get to play much in the snow either. Maybe they can take some snow with them. He leans over Dad’s shoulder to pick up his big snow pile and make it a big snowball, so Dad can have one too. He will bring it on the ship and then they can play in the snow together!

He carries the big snowball inside before the ramp shuts and Dad makes the ship fly away. Dad doesn’t even see it until after they’re in the sky, when he turns around and has a big big sigh.

_ Come on, Dad! _ he says. _ This is no time for sighs! Let’s play! _

Dad does have one more big sigh. But then they play.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little holiday season addition to the series and this video was too cute to resist. Hope you all have a wonderful new year! :)


End file.
